


Angel of the Evening

by grapeboy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, cheesy fluff for this ship that should be written more about!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeboy/pseuds/grapeboy
Summary: Julian invites Kai to go star gazing on a cold February night.





	Angel of the Evening

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is my first time branching out and writing these two so I'm still working on their characters  
> \- wrote this for a lovely friend of mine  
> \- all fiction of course  
> \- ampelmann are the streetlights in Berlin by the way!

Kai Havertz has seen the sun. Looked straight at it in fact. He has been warmed and calmed by it. Been embraced by its arms. Has even made it laugh maniacally, burying its nose and smile into his own shoulder. Yeah, this sun wasn’t 150 million kilometers away but just a few meters away, juggling a deflated ball from his knees to his shoulders. He looked up at Kai with that signature Julian Brandt brilliant smile.

 

“Almost as good as you, huh?” He winked, tossing the ball in the air before kicking it square into the chainlink fence of the basketball court. The whole thing rattled with the impact. The echoes died into the quiet night.

 

“Show off,” Kai muttered with a smile. “So what’s this great star watching place you were going to show me?” He shoved his freezing hands into his pockets, wondering how Julian had managed to convince him to come out on a _February_ night to look at the night sky. Oh right, with the absolute biggest crush on his best friend, he was positively wrapped around his finger. Julian could probably tell him to walk to Berlin to get him an Ampelmann and he would ask if he wanted the red or the green one. Ugh, if only Julian was actually the sun, maybe Kai could be warm now instead of being in a constant state of frozen stiffness.

 

Julian bounced towards Kai and put his arm behind his lower back and coaxed him forward. “It’s right through those trees! It looks dark but I promise there’s a nice clearing of grass and you almost forget you’re in the city!” Kai grumbled in response. He tried to ignore how cold his lower back felt after Julian lowered his arm.

 

They went off the paved path into the thicket of bushes and vines, Julian leading the way. He found a large stick which he used to hold the branches aside for Kai to pass. One time he did it he bowed very low, causing Kai to snort ungraciously loud.

 

Julian stopped at the opening of the thick forest. As Kai ducked under a low hanging branch to join him, he asked “How do you like it,” gesturing in front. It had opened up to a clearing where a gravel path ran down to a still pond. The sliver of the moon reflected perfectly on the water and as Kai’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed the shape of some rabbits at the banks of the pond. The lights from the power lines in the distance blinked slowly and all that could be heard was the sound of cars in the distance and a small running stream.

 

He looked back at Julian who had been examining his face expectantly. Ducking his head down with a small smile, he said, “It’s nice.” Julian broke into a smile and seemed to positively glow. Lovely guyyyy, too lovely, Kai thought to himself. “So why did you want to take me star gazing in February?” He asked, as they walked down to the water, the rabbits scurrying away at the approaching humans.

 

Julian shrugged. “Always liked star gazing as a kid. Haven’t done it in a while and you said you liked it.”

 

“When did I say that?” Kai racked his brain about the events leading up to Julian asking him to come out tonight. He didn’t even think they talked about stars that day.

 

“Last month? You said astronomy was your favorite science subject because of the time you went on a field trip to the planetarium in Bochum and saw the stars through the big telescope.” Julian stopped at the edge of the water and got out his phone. “I got an app that you can just point at the sky and it will tell you what constellation it is! How cool is that?”

 

Kai stared at him. He didn’t tell him that story about the planetarium last month. “Ju, I told you that a year ago. Before I finished my Abi.”

 

Julian froze, staring out over the water. “Ehm ok, I guess I have a good memory!” His voice wavered and he shot Kai a weak smile.

 

“Hm.” Kai responded. “I do like star gazing but not usually in cold February.”

 

Julian’s shoulders slouched. “Why didn’t you tell me? We didn’t have to.”

 

“I like spending time with you.” It came out before Kai could stop it and he felt extremely ridiculous. But Julian’s grin was definitely worth it.

 

“I like spending time with me too.” Julian answered, trying to smirk.

 

Kai pursed his lips and glared at him. “I take it back.” He grumbled. A gust suddenly flew threw, causing the water to ripple and Kai to shiver violently.

 

“Are you cold?” Julian wrapped his arms around him and buried his nose into his shoulder. “I am a little bit too.”

 

“I’m ok.” He squeaked. “Now.” He added as he started feeling Julian’s grip slacken. He leaned back and felt the soft hair tickle the back of his neck. He could feel Julians breath on his cheek and the only thing stopping him from turning around was his heart hammering in his chest, threatening to break free if something were to happen. It was not like this affection was unusual, hugging and pressing heads together was just football celebration but this? They were alone at night and star gazing. This was something else.

 

Something plunked into the lake, causing Kai to jump. Julian laughed softly, “Only a frog, Kaichen.” He murmured into his ear and the hair’s on the back of Kai’s neck stood up.

 

“So… star gazing?” Kai asked, happy that his voice still worked.

 

“Oh right.” Julian slipped one of his arms from around Kai into his pocket and got out his phone. “Ach, screen is toobright.” He put his upper arms on Kai’s shoulders and aimed the phone at the sky. “So right in front of us…” Julian leaned forward, sliding his chin on Kai’s shoulder to read his phone better, “…is Cassiopeia.”

 

Kai examined the shape of the constellation. “Looks like an E?” He said, tilting his head out of habit but finding his cheek pressed against Julian’s temple. “Or a W.”

 

“Hm.” Julian murmured in agreement softly. Kai lifted his head up and put his hand around Julian’s, who was holding the phone. He pointed the phone around the sky to try to find a constellation he recognized.

 

“Oh look there’s Taurus! Isn’t that your sign?” He asked.

 

Julian looked at him in surprise. “I think so. How did you know that?” Kai dropped his hand and turned his head so that he was face to face with Julian.

 

“It’s right before mine in the cycle.” He murmured. He didn’t think he’d ever been this close to Julian’s face and just looked at it. He’d never thought about the way his thin eyebrows curled slightly when he smiled, like he was doing now, or the bump in his nose or the his dimples! Kai had always wondered why people were so into dimples and now he understood. He noticed the flush in Julian’s cheeks and the green color of his eyes that seemed to glow even in the dark dark cold night. But Kai didn’t feel that cold anymore.

 

“Kai.” It was a statement more than a question and suddenly he was brought back to reality, reminded of how close they were and how thick the tension was. Maybe he shouldn’t be doing this, Kai thought. Maybe he’d crossed a boundary. But Julian made no move to break away, in fact he only seemed to be getting closer, little by little. Their noses touched and Kai felt his lips brush against Julian’s cheek. He turned around in Julian’s arms so that they were facing each other, his head turned down slightly so that their foreheads were touching. He could smell the shampoo Julian used and the gum that he had chewed earlier. The combination of mint and tropical fruit smells are not usually considered a good one but Kai had never smelled anything better.

 

“Kai. Do you— um, do you want to—“ His eyes bore through Kai’s head and he bit his lip.

 

“Yes.” Kai was frozen, he couldn’t move. Every muscle in his body was not only cold but petrified from fear. Fear that everything would fall apart the second he let go and did what he wanted to do.

 

Suddenly his lips weren’t cold anymore and he noticed Julian was kissing him. The warmth in his face started to thaw him, allowing him to move. One hand around Julian’s back and another on his face. Julian broke apart and looked at him questioningly. Kai couldn’t help but break into a large grin and kiss him back. Was this real? Was this actually happening?

 

“This is actually why I asked you to go star gazing.” Julian laughed into the crook of Kai’s neck.

 

“Is it?” Kai moved his hand through his blonde curls.

 

He lifted his head to look at Kai. “No, but it turned out way better than I could have imagined.”

 

Suddenly Kai felt quite warm and calm and all thanks to the sun he was embracing.

**Author's Note:**

> \- let me know if you liked it or didn't or if there are any typoes, thank you!!


End file.
